Kuch KHWAHISHEN esi bhi !
by parise22
Summary: Unknown to each other , miles away , those two souls were satisfied with their lives! but, there bloomed a new meaning of life when they confronted with each other. To Come together was not the GOAL ! but being together was certainly promised . and, they decided to challenge the DESTINY . A random ABHIRIKA OS.
**KUCH KHWAHISHEN ESI BHI !**

...

a random ABHIRIKA os .

...

* * *

 **I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR WHOLE WORLD, JUST A FAVORITE PLACE IN IT , IS MY DESIRE.**

...

...

"Heyyy, bahot khoobsurat lg rhi ho ! .. muze pta hi nhi tha ki meri BESTII itni pyari dikhti hei ..." bride in red lehnga n golden chunri was sitting on stool in front a mirror, suddenly looked up , her eyes met with those black eyes gazing her through mirror before her. she remained melting in his magical gaze. slowly , he came behind her , his hands rested on her both shoulders , her eye lids didn't blink at all .

"Tarika , ready ho gyi ? "... she wondered on his question and more on his but quiet behavior .

Tarika checked all her ornaments n dress , and again met with his eyes in mirror .

Tarika - "han , almost ! ... , achhi lg rhi hun na ?"

" Han , bahot achhi lg rhi ho" . .. he replied simply .

and leaned over her head , ... " bas yeh .. bindi thik kr lo" ... his hands put the bindi on proper place .n a sweet smile flashed by him .

"hey, waise hum dono bhi sath me bure nhi lg rhe he !"

he commented while his finger was pointing the images of both of them in mirror .

Tarika smiled and nodded in consent at him who was behind her , posing cutely.

Tarika - "Abhijeet ! bahar sab khush hei na ? papa , adi , aur RITESH ?"

Abhijeet got busy in buttoning his sherwani - "han , sabhi khush hei , uncle , aapka chota bro Adi , aur ..."

he chuckled at her through the mirror ... "apke honewale pati Ritesh bhi,"

her lips curled up a little.

Abhijeet - "tum khush hona , Tarika ?"

she jerked look up at him , his stare was piercing in heart .

Tarika replied while composing her feelings - "han , han , mei bhi bahot khush hun , aaj meri shadi ho rhi hei , Ritesh bahot achha ldka hei , muzse bahot pyarr bhi krta hei toh mei kyon khush nhi houngi ? "

her counter question brought a grin at his face .

Abhijeet – "sidhe muh bat nhi krogi na ? tum nhi bdlogi, Tarika !"

Tarika - "kya tum badal paye ho khudko ?"

the reply came with much hesitation - "han shayad ."

Tarika got up on her feet and turned to him .

Tarika - "toh , fir aj tk kbhi apni feelings ko express kyon nhi kiya ?"

Abhijeet averted her gaze that has sadness filled up - "kya krta express krke ?"

Tarika - "kyon ? "

Abhijeet forced a smile - "tumhara jawab muze maloom tha . tum toh mana hi krti na ?"

Tarika lowered her head - "Abhijeet ! maa ke bad papa hi mereliye sab kuch hei , tum toh jante ho ki woh purane khyalowale hei, unhe mera kisi bhi ladke ke sath mel jol kbhi pasand nhi tha , unhe dukh dekr mei apni khushi kaise mangti tumse ? Ritesh ko unhone tb pasand kiya tha jb mei collage me thi ."

Abhijeet lifted her chin gently - "hey, Tarika? .. i knew that , uncle tumse naraz ho jaye yeh muze bhi kbhi achha nhi lgta."

Tarika - "muze maf kr dena, Abhijeet . please."

Abhijeet closed his eyes tight for a moment and next moment pulled her in his embrace . unknowingly , Tarika too hugged him back .

Tarika - "I love you , Abhijeet."

Abhijeet patted her hair – "I love you , too , Bestiie."

Tarika separated herself from him , wiped her eyes and smiled .

Tarika - "muze yad rkhoge na ?'

Abhijeet replied naughtily - "Dekhta hun , kamse fursat mile toh koshish krunga .'

Tarika puffed her cheeks – " Abhijeet ?"

Abhijeet laughed at her antics.

Abhijeet - "tum na bilkul bachhi ho ."

and he headed towards the door , in middle , turned back.

Abhijeet – "waise jyada khush honeki jarurat nhi hei , ok. iss janam me na sahi par uske bad to tumhe muzse koi nhi dur kr sakega , itni asanise tumhara picha nhi chodunga mei!"

Tarika smiled widely and came closer to him .

Tarika - 'Abhijeet ? tumhe abhi bhi humari wo nadani yad hei ?"

her voice was filled with surprise and happiness too.

Abhijeet - "aha, nadani nhi . tumne promise kiya hei muze , yad hei na ?"

Tarika - "han , yad hei."

she added excitedly ,... "ok , done . Abhijeet , I Will wait for you there up in the sky ."

Abhijeet - "nhi , phle mei jaunga ."

Tarika - "uffo, Abhijeet , tumhe itna bhi nhi pta? ladki ki bat humesha manni chahiye , as GIRLS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ."

and she winked , Abhijeet showed a fake anger and moved outside saying ,... "han , han, dekh lunga , ab jaldise ready hokr bahar aa jao , ok. "

The same time , some girls entered the room , saying ,

girl – "Tarika , tumhara dulha toh ekdam handsome hei , lucky ho yarr."

Tarika covered a smile at her face glancing the figure vanishing behind the door .

...

That was their first and last meeting .

He was in a bus , watching the scenery outside ,

He was **MOVING AHEAD ...LEAVING EVERY THING BEHIND** ... he smiled on his thought , now she also left behind?

At the time of her vidayi , Every one noticed her face , that was reflecting bliss when Ritesh held her hand forever ... but he couldn't forget her eyes .

his mind went back in the past ,

...

...

Since last one and half year , they were together , ..annn ... exactly not together .. as both were from different poles .. same country .. but different states .. different culture ... not a single thread of similarities .. and this was the thing binding them together .

He remembered her saying ... "mei bahot INTROVERT HUN , Abhijeet ."

"Mere bhi kaha jyada dost hei' .. he added . ... " friends? "...

his name got added up in her limited friends list.. and very soon bagged first position in it.

...

Who was she ? .. mere a STRANGER ... whom he accidently confronted at a social media .

They both were regular visitors of a well known social sight .

what was her place in his life? .. now she was definitely not a stranger .. then friend? .. best friend? ... or .. were they finding a new meaning of their relation ? ...

...

"u know , Abhijeet , i am proud of you !" ... phone beeped and Abhijeet put his pen down to check the msg. his lips got the sweet smile as it was the expected person.

it was their daily routine to chat on fb or what's app .

Abhijeet sent a smiley and typed - "aur achanak ye tumhe kyon lga ?"

Tarika replied while laying on her bed - "yar tum toh all rounder ho ! college jate ho , part time job bhi krte ho , apni choti bahan ko bhi samhalte ho. brovo young man ! "

Abhijeet chuckled - "sidhe point pr aogi ? ... Tarika ! ... bolo kya hua ?"

Tarika - "Abhijeet , tumhe humari phli fb mulakat yad hei ? tum toh thikse bat bhi nhi krte the, ekdm akdu ! strangers se hum friends bane ... good friends and fir samaz bhi nhi aya ki kb tum mere BESTIIE bne ?" ..

Abhijeet sensed her emotions - "Tarika, tumhe pta hei ? tum sabse alag ho , U ARE UNIQUE , tum toh meri SHERNI ho !"

Tarika shown angry face - "hawwww! Mei katati hun kya?"

Abhijeet - "nhi , baba, per sherni jese sabkuch kr leti ho , ghar , college , everything .

aur ek bat bolu ?"

she turned on her stomach and hit the send button – "han, bolo ?"

Abhijeet - "tum me ek defect bhi hei ,"

tarika 's eyes widened while reading , ... " tum kbhi kisi se gussa nhi hoti,. yeh ek defect choda na toh tum perfect ho , yarr ."

Tarika again sent a smiley and remained silent .

her phone beeped ... "sherni , bolo na kya hua ?"

Tarika replied him - "Abhijeet ? ... papa ne mere liye ek ladka pasand kiya hei , six months ke bad shadi hei ". ... msg was tagged with many smile emo con s.

she went to sleep while waiting for his reply but he didn't turn on.

Morning her eyes opened with a beep again ... "hey, Buddy , congrats! ratme net hi nhi mil rha tha toh reply nhi de saka .ok, bad me bat krte hei."

she sent a good morning pic. and got busy in her daily chores.

...

their routine didn't disturb , but willingly ,they avoided to talk about any third person in their lives .

Again hat day,

she was doing some of her work and hearing that familiar sound , she rushed to pick up the phone .

the msg was flashing , " today , I am very happy ."

"kya hua jiiii ?" ... her bit naughty reply brought a smile on his face .

abhijeet excitedly typed - "Second year of engineering complete ho gya ji . exam ka result aya hei n mei pass ho gya ".

she was overwhelming with joy , ..." tumhara yeh success mera success hei , Abhijeet . i am very happy for you . bolo tumhe kya gift du ?"

his eyes sparkled and he put forth his old wish again - "Tarika ! kitne din ho gye hume bate krte hue , pr aj tk mene tumhe dekha bhi nahi, muze tumhe dekhna hei , pls. send me your pic ."

...

after half an hour he received a pic of much hesitant young girl with curly hair .

his reply came in a moment , ... "oyy, meri Tarika toh , bahot beautiful hei . I love you, yarr."

Tarika blushed little - "I love you , too. Abhijeet."

...

the chat routine slowly switched to some missed calls and very few hesitant accepted calls by her .. that unfortunately didn't cross , hiii, hello ,, and some greetings .

...

"yarr Tarika, tum yaha par kitni bate krti ho , aur phone pr bs hii and bye .. meri bato ka jawab tk nhi deti tum?" ... while reading his un ending childish complains her lips curled up ,... " Arey , ab bolo bhi "... he stopped to breath .

tarika sighed and typed - "Abhijeet , bolne doge tohi bolungi na ?"

she nodded when received a blank msg box ... "noutanki !"

Tarika - "phone pr bat krne me uncomfortable lgta hei yarr, yaha pe tumhari kitni bhi tang khichayi kr lu per phone pe muh se awaz hi nhi nikalti , samaz hi nhi ata ki kya bolu ?"

Abhijeet tried to make her understand - " its ok, dheere dheere bat krne lgogi ."

tarika - "nhi Abhijeet , ab utna time nhi hei mere pass, ab mei sach me nhi chahti ki hum age badhe, sirf teen months baki hei meri shadi me ."

abhijeet silently asked - "kya chahti ho ?"

Tarika- " tumse dur jana."

Abhijeet - "rhe sakogi mere bina?"

Tarika - "Agar aaj gyi toh koshish kr sakti hun pr aur kuch din tumhare sath rahi na toh nhi ja paungi . aur fir sab bikhar kr rhe jayega."

for next some moments, no one replied .

Tarika - "Abhijeet ? .. naraz ho ?"

Abhijeet - "nhi ,"

Tarika - "mei jau na ?"

Abhijeet - "agar na jane du toh ?"

Tariks chuckled - 'ruk jaungi . tumhari permission ka wait krungi."

Abhijeet - "toh mat jao na?"

Tarika - "rukne ka koi matlab bhi toh nhi hei?"

Abhijeet - "bas yeh 3 mahine , pls."

Tarika sighed - "Tum mera jana aur bhi mushkil kr rhe ho, "

Suddenly an idea flashed in her mind .

Tarika - "ok, hum ek kam krte hei . humari jimmedariyone hume sath nhi hone diya toh kya hua? hum iss janam ke bad toh mil sakte hei na ?"

Abijeet - "woh kese? "

Tarika started counting - "hum na, 40 ?" ...

40 saal ok hei na ,Abhijeet? hume apne sare relations ko nibhane ke liye ?"

Abhijeet still was unaware of her plan - "40? bahot jyada hei , yarr. 30 bhi chalege."

Tarika - "35 ok ? han, toh aajse 35 years ke bad mei chali jaungi. waha, up in the sky , aur tumhara intezar krungi . tum bhi apni sari responsibilities complete krke mere pas aa jana

fir koi bhi hum donoke bich nhi hoga, sirf hum dono honge .

hum bhi DESTINY ko dikha denge ki bhali hi usne hume durr rkha par , fir bhi hum sath hei , aur rhenge ."

Abhijeet - "aur tb tk ?"

Tarika – " bas itna yad rkhna ki , humari yeh life , humare unn sare apno ke liye hei , jinhe humse kuch ummiden hei , bas unke sath age badh jawo."

Abhijeet remained calm, she could clearly imagine his expressions , any time , he will burst out his emotions.

Abhijeet gathered some courage - "Tarika, muze tumse kuch kehna hei !"

Tarika paused for some time and typed - "nhi Abhijeet, kuch mt kaho , meri yeh akhri bat man lo ."

He smiled and looked up , he was trying to search for the exact place where she is going to be with him after that long wait.

Abhijeet - "shadi me bulaogi na?"

Tarika - "nhi."

Abhijeet - "par mei jarur aunga ."

...

the bus stopped with a jerk, Abhijeet' s trance broke bringing back him in reality .

Abhijeet - "promise kiya hei , age toh badhna hi hoga ."

the lives again started flowing but this time directed in different ways.

...

Many years later,

A nice sunny day,

In a graveyard. That middle aged man sat on a bench , was starring that monument.

Ritesh - "toh! tum akhir chali hi gyi ? joh bol rhi thi use sach kr diya na tumne? Muze aur humari beti ko adhe rastey chodkr gyi tum ? tumhare dilme kya tha woh, joh tum kbhi khe nhi payi?"

...

and more five years passed on the earth .

...

Up in the Sky .

a very beautiful garden , its beauty was beyond the description, flowers of different colors, and fragrance were swaying on cool breeze. it was magical world .

she was sitting at the edge of a pond , where swans were floating , lotus were swaying , a heavenly music was heard every where . she leaned little ahead , in the crystal clear water ,a curly beauty smiled at her .

suddenly, a swan swooped down , the ripple rose on surface of the water , her image in water scattered and she sighed .

That garden has became her favorite place , since she left that world and entered here ..

she made herself busy in seeing groups of angels passing by here and there . some new faces were entering hesitantly , while some people like herself were busy in enjoying that heavenly life .

but , she was bit sad , and tired too. Her wait stretched more than she expected .

"Ab ki bar tumne late kr diya , Abhijeet ". ... from the side , she peeped down the not so eternal world from her floating dwell.

"I am waiting for you , here up in the sky." ... she smiled and closed her eyes , resting her head back .

and a gentle cool breeze touched her face .

"Heya, bahot wait krwaya na ? ... sorry" ...her smile widened hearing the soft voice . her closed eyes sensed his presence just behind her , his hands rested at her shoulders .

"hey, tum aj bhi utnihi khoobsurat lg rhi ho ," .. she leaned ahead and opened her eyes . the wave that was created few moments ago became shallow now , and she noticed him . again he was standing behind her , gazing her through the water mirror .

the same words heard again ... "waise hum dono bhi sath me bure nhi lg rhe hei ."

a light laugh escaped , and both their images mingled in each other.

...

...

"Tarika, mei tumse kuch puch rha hun ? ... kaha kho gyi tum ?" ... he waved his hands before her eyes.

"mei sun rhi hun , Abhijeet !" .. she replied in the same low , soft tone .

Abhijeet - "kya dekh rhi thi ?"

Tarika - "tumhe ."

Abhijeet leaned back - "toh , kya khyal hei ?"

Tarika replied without removing her gaze from his face - "tum aj bhi utne hi handsome ho ! bas , yeh bal kan ke upper thode gray ho gye hei , kandho me zukaw aaya hei aur ... yeh pet thodasa bahar nikal aya hei ."

Abhijeet gritted his teeth and asked - "bas itna hi ? aur kuch tarif nhi krogi ?"

Tarika ignored his intension completely - "han, bas itna hi . other wise tum aj bhi utnehi charming dikhte ho jitne charming muze tumhari pic phli bar dekhne pr lge the . Aj bhi rah chaloge toh , ekadh AUNTYJI toh jarur mudkr dekhegi . "

he frowned when she winked .

Abhijeet - "tum ho Auntyji"

Tarika - "hattt, tum hi Uncleji ho."

Abhijeet folded his both hands - "bas kr Dadi maa."

Tarika showen him tongue - "abhi toh shuruat hei , Dadaji."

Abhijeet - "tum kbhi har nhi manogi na?"

Tarika immediately nodded - "ahaa, kbhi nhi . agar har manti toh tumhe yahan tk khinch kr kese la pati?"

Abhijeet paused looking at her , and suddenly they burst out in laughing.

he wrapped his hand around her , her head rested on his shoulder while he rested chin on the top of her head.

Tarika- "muze yad kiya?"

Abhijeet - "tumhe bhoolne ki koshish krna bhi bekar tha ."

Abhijeet - "aur tum ? tumne muze miss kiya ?"

Tarika replied - "Dil ko dhadkane ke liye wohi toh ek wajha thi ."

silence prevailed between them , she knew , he was gathering all those moments , escaped from his hands .

he pulled her closer - "Tarika , janti ho ? ... uss din jb tumhe dulhan ke libas me dekhkr wapas louta toh andarse kuch tutsa gya tha . pr tumhare words humesha yad dilwate the , ki meri woh life , family ki responsibilities nibhane ke liye hei . fir dheere dheere jina sikh gya."

Tarika placed her hand on his hand .

Abhijeet continued - " 40 saal bit gye , tb jakr jimmedariya khatm hyi . fir tumhari yad bahot satane lgi . i am sorry , Tarika . tumse promise kiya tha , usse jyada waqt lgaya mene ."

Tarika - "anha, ab koi sorry nhi. "

suddenly , her eyes sparkled and her lips curled up with some mischievous grin.

Tarika leaned back and blinked her eyes cutely eyeing him but his sixth sense alerted him .

Tarika - "Abhijeet ! tumhe btaya tha na ? mera woh college wala crush ?"

Abhijeet shoot a annoyed glance at her who was enjoying his expressions .

Abhijeet - "Tarika , chodo na , kuch aur bat krte hei ."

Tarika grabbed his hand - "suno toh ,, tumhe pta hei? .. mene use dekha, woh bhi yahi hei .. swarg me ."

her excitement brought down by his flat response - "ohhh."

Tarika hopped on her feet - "chalo , tumhe use milwa deti hun ."

but felt a soft jerk in her hand , she was pulled back on her previous place , her face was cupped in his hands . his eyes were fixed on her eyes .

Abhijeet - "Nhi, ab aur koi humare bich nhi ayega . koi bhi nhi . do you get me ?'

a light nod was the only response .

Abhijeet - "Tarika, Tumne kaha hum achhe dost hei ,... meine hami bhar li.

tumne kaha, humara rishteme naye rang bhar gye hei, ... mere dil ne bhi woh rang mehsus kiye .

tumne kaha , humara yeh rishta , kahi humare real life ke baki rishton ko humse chin na le , ... mene khuli aankhose humare bich deewar khadi hoti dekhi .

tumne kaha kuch mat kaho , ... mei chup rha .

tumne kaha humare rastey kbhi bhi ek nhi ho sakte ... mene tumhare rastey se chup chap hat gya .

tumne kaha life me akele age badho ... mei bina piche mude age badh gya.

her farz, har jimmedari nibhai .

bas, apni uss adhuri KHWAHISH ke liye ! humesha ke liye tumse milne ki meri woh khwahish .

aur aaj tum mere samne , mere kareeb ho. ab koi bhi tumhe muzse durr nhi kr sakta . Hei na ?

Tarika nodded with moist eyes .

Abhijeet - muze tumse kuch kehna hei , Tarika.

She remained silent , starring him .

Abhijeet - "I LOVE YOU , Tarika ."

Tarika - "Han DUMBO , I LOVE YOU , too."

Finally , they found their true Love in each other arms .

...

...

* * *

The END ?

...

...

OR

...

...

...

The NEW BEGINING?

...

A/N - Dear friends , this was a random thought . I wont blame you , if you don't like the story or get the theme. As I know, its a real life story .

...

your all types of reviews , criticisms are more than welcome .

thank you for spending time with me . take care.

...

Apki Parise22.


End file.
